


Adventures of the Losers' Club

by RichieToyzier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ...trust me, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Poly Party, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Some angst, all of them are happy, i promise the party will show up, if there's anything dirty in the future I'll... edit these, no one is dead and there's no weird stuff happening, ok maybe they aren't all happy in some of these, richie is the softest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieToyzier/pseuds/RichieToyzier
Summary: A collection of short stories of the Losers' Club and their silly shenanigans.





	Adventures of the Losers' Club

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little... tiny bit... kinda depressing, BUT THE END IS CUTE I PROMISE.

Scared.

That described how the losers felt when Richie finally arrived at Bill's house late, whispering a quiet sorry before sitting on the floor. It felt off when he walked in without a "what's up fuckers?!" or some crude joke about Eddie's mother, but it was even weirder when they were deciding on a movie to watch, and Richie didn't mention his favorite horror movie once. And he always did, arguing that "the jump scares are more thrilling each time" and smirking at Stan before stating, "You can cuddle me if you're too scared." He just sat quietly, until they decided on some shitty rom-com, and they all knew how much Richie hated rom-coms. So when he curled up on the floor and stared at the screen blankly, they all glanced around the room confused. Beverly finally decided they should decorate the cookies she made earlier, hoping it would get Richie out of his funk. He just nodded and muttered an "okay" before sulking off to the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools and anxiously bouncing, he wanted to ask what was taking so long but he didn't wanna be a bother. He remembered the conversation word for word, when Eddie finally snapped. It hurts, they all knew why he was like this. He couldn't control himself. His mouth was the only thing that made people remember him, for better or for worse. He thought he knew all of the losers' groans and "beep-beep's" were them just pretending to hate his jokes, but apparently they did. He remembered exactly what Eddie said to him the night they were together, and Richie didn't know words could hurt him until he heard the words that spewed out of Eddie's mouth one night.

_"You know what, Richard?! I'm sick and tired of you and you idiotic jokes, and your stupid fucking voices, and god! You're so loud and obnoxious, can't you ever learn to shut up? Do you not understand how infuriating and frustrating you can be? Do you not know how annoying you are? Can't you just shut up and fuck off? Dickhead!"_ Eddie squawked, his angry face instantly softening when he saw the tears building up on the corner of his eyes. _"Rich—" "I'm sorry... I..."_ and then he left. Eddie quickly explained what happened and all of them frowned, looking between each other, even Stan was worried, probably more worried about the rest. So they all trudged into the kitchen, where Richie patiently waited, and began to get the icing and cookies out. As they were decorating, trying to act as normal as possible, Richie had leaned over and knocked over his cup of water, ruining Ben's cookie he had been making a cute little bumble bee on. And that's when Richie finally blew up. 

"Oh god, I am so, so, sorry... I'm such a fuck up— I completely understand why you all hate me now, I know I'm not wanted because all I do is ruin shit, every fucking time i'm around. With my big mouth and stupid, idiotic jokes, no wonder no one wants me around!" He said shakily, cleaning up all the water as Ben tried to say his name, repeating it over and over to get his attention. But he didn't budge, ranting about how much he hated himself and didn't deserve to be here, until he fully stopped, looking at all of their concerned and saddened faces before muttering a bye and running out of the door, presumably to his home. "We need to talk to him tomorrow..." Bev says, filling the awkward silence, "Eddie, you know he uses his silly humor because he's scared... and now his biggest fear is true, he believes he's alone... and that's not right." she finishes, standing up and taking a bite of her cookie. "Meet here at noon, we'll all go over then." But Stanley didn't want to wait. So at midnight, he snuck through his house quietly and biked all the way to Richie's house. He had done this many nights before, when Richie would call after having a nightmare or when he just couldn't sleep, he knew that Richie's parents never paid any attention to him or even cared if he had anyone over, or maybe it was the fact they didn't seem to realize their son brought home company, but Stanley knew his back door was probably unlocked, and was able to sneak past his mother who was passed out on the couch, going into his room. When Stan opened his door quietly, he could hear the sniffling and quiet weeping of his best friend, and his heart tore.

Never has he seen Richie so... vulnerable, so upset. He never got depressed or sad, he was usually angry or annoyed. Stan slowly walked forward and sat on the edge of his bed, but Richie didn't move. "Wha... Why are you here?" He whispered, wiping his tears. Stan climbed into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry..." Stan starts, "Why? Yo..You did nothing wrong... I just... I decided I wouldn't talk anymore." "Richie, listen to me.. okay? None of us hate you, we all love you so much. If we hated you we wouldn't invite you to places, or let you always pick for favorite tape when we listen to music together, or we wouldn't sit through those stupid horror movies you always play when we're here. Eddie said what he said out of pure anger, and I know it probably hurt but we love you, so so much... We don't like this, you being so upset and shutting us out, as much as we groan and tell you to shut up... I personally like your jokes, you know? They make me feel like I have a good sense of humor." He said, joking at the end. Richie chuckled softly and turned so he was facing Stan, allowing him to wipe off the boys tears.

"Are you su—" "Positive."

And with those words, Richie's lips curved up into a shit eating grin and he left a sloppy kiss on Stan's cheek, making him groan loudly. "On a serious note, thank you Staniel." "Stan." "Stanita!" "Stan." "Stan th—" "Stan." "OK! Fine, fine, be a basic bitch- Stanley." He hummed, making Stan snort. "Go to bed, Chee..." and Stan fell asleep curled up next to Richie, knowing they'd all talk about this tomorrow and it would all be back to normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was much shorter than I anticipated, but I will work on writing longer chapters with more content within them, but if you liked this or have any constructive criticism please comment! Thank you <3


End file.
